When a user installs or updates an application, the user may be prompted to make choices, such as where and how the application should be installed and/or with what should be installed with the application. In some instances, the choices presented to the user may have security implications. For example, the user may be given the option to permit the application to access hardware capabilities or personal user data. In some instances, the choices may prompt the user to install additional applications that the user already has or that the user would not knowingly select to install. For example, the user may be given the option to add a new browser, a PDF reader, or some form of adware. Often, the choices presented have a pre-populated selection in place. For example, a user interface facilitating the installation process of an application may allow the user to install an additional application by checking a box. In this example, the user interface may have selected the box by default such that the user, if the user wishes not to install the additional application, is required to uncheck the box. In some cases, the pre-populated selections may not conform to the actual preferences of the user. In these cases, the pre-populated selections may potentially compromise the security of the user's computing device or clutter the user's computing device with unwanted applications. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for assisting users in selecting options in user interfaces.